dearamericafandomcom-20200215-history
Remember Whipple
'''Remember Patience Endicott' (née Whipple; born August 23, 1608), nicknamed Mem, was a Pilgrim who sailed to the New World on the Mayflower. She was accompanied by her parents, Grace and Master Whipple, and younger sister, Blessing. In the New World, the Pilgrims founded a new settlement they called Plymouth. Biography Early life She was born on August 23, 1608 in England.http://www.scholastic.com/dearamerica/memscrapbook.htm#/2 Her middle name, Patience, was from her mother's late sister. Remember's parents moved Leyden, Holland to practice their religion freely, because they were persecuted in England because of it. Her sister, Blessing, was born in Holland in 1618. The New World In 1620, her parents made the decision to sail to the New World, which they hoped would give them more religious freedom. Mem met Humility "Hummy" Sawyer in Southampton, England, before boarding the Mayflower. They quickly became close friends, spending nearly every day together. The two were also friends with Will Butten, whom they nursed when he became sick. He died in early November, a few days before land was finally spotted. The Mayflower missed its intended destination, reaching Cape Cod Bay instead. Mem and several of the others remained on the ship for nearly a month and a half. In late December, construction on Plimoth Settlement's common house began. During this time, Mem went back-and-forth from the Mayflower to Plimoth. Her family moved into their home in late January 1621. The winter was especially harsh and many people died, including Mem's mother on April 3. Two days later, Hummy went back to England with her father. In the meantime, she befriended an Indian named Squanto, who helped prepare the Pilgrims for the coming winter. Mem later noticed an "attraction" between her father and Hannah Potts, a widow. She disliked Hannah's quiet nature, but did not object to their marriage which took place in October. Over the next few weeks, Mem grew to accept Hannah though she could not decide what to call her. She then became very ill for several weeks. Mem called to Hannah upon waking and decided to call her by her first name. Later life At nineteen-years-old, Mem married William Endicott in 1628. They moved two years later to Boston, where they were later joined by Blessing, Hannah, and Mem's two half-brothers. Mem and William had two children, twins Humility and Grace. She lived a long life, long enough to see her great grandchildren. In 1850, her great-great-great granddaughter Humility Albright found Mem's journal. Personality and traits Mem's most notable trait was her impatience, which was one of the reasons her mother named her "Remember Patience." She later named her diary "Imp", short for impatience, since her mother told her it was to be "another part of Mem." Mem was also an adaptable and naturally curious person. Family tree Behind the scenes as Remember]] *Mem appears in A Journey to the New World as the heroine. *Alison Pill plays her in the short film adaptation. Pill has since became a successful film and television actress, appearing in Scott Pilgrim vs. the World, The Newsroom, etc. *She was of four Dear America characters made into a doll by Madame Alexander in 1999 and 2000. *Mem was also a featured character in the computer game, Dear America: Friend to Friend. Appearances *''A Journey to the New World'' *''Dear America: A Journey to the New World'' *''Dear America: Friend to Friend'' References Category:A to Z Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Dear America Category:Dear America characters Category:My Story Category:My Story characters Category:A Journey to the New World Category:A Journey to the New World characters